Yuri, The Cat
by Narutogrlfan
Summary: [Request from Shiranai Atsune] Sasuke finds an injured, young girl in the forest. He take her in and she seems normal until she reveals to have a tail and ears. Can Sasuke put up with the some-what mute cat girl or will she cause him nothing but problems?


It was pouring rain and Sasuke had just finished another method of his training. He fell to one knee and his breathing was heavy. _'Damn! I almost had it,'_ Sasuke shouted to himself. He looked up to the sky as the rain came down a bit harder. He had figured it was going to storm so he was turned from the large tree. Sasuke walked through the forest and a sudden loud crack of thunder was heard and something dropped in the bushes next to him with a thud and the ground shook. "What the-," Sasuke turned to the bush and looked through it. A girl was wearing a short white shirt that was to big on her. She had fallen from the sky. She had brown hair and light skin, she was injured badly, her legs had purple bruises on them. Sasuke walked closer to her when she made a soft groan. "She's still alive," Sasuke leaned down and lifted up her upper body and sat her up. She opened her eyes slowly and looked up him. Her eyes were a bright brown color with black slits. "Help..," She winced in pain and her eyes closed. Sasuke picked her up bridal style and he hurried through the forest as the rain began to fall down harder.

Sasuke opened his door and closed it behind him, locking it. He put the girl in his room on his bed. Sasuke looked over her injuries. He turned the light on in his room and got on the floor grabbing his first aid kit from under his bed. He put it on his bed and opened it. Sasuke grabbed the bandages and lifted up her right leg. He noticed there was a long cut on her leg but it wasn't a deep wound. He inspected it closer and realized it was beginning to heal itself. "The wound is disappearing," He said out loud. He looked back up at her face to make sure she was still asleep. She was. He noticed on her wrist and ankles that there were lines around them as if she were bound by chains. The rain outside didn't let up and the thunder roared louder. There was a storm coming indeed.

The next morning, Sasuke felt himself waking up, he turned over to find a pair of brown eyes staring back at him. Sasuke sat up quickly and looked at her, he got off the bed. _'That girl from yesterday,'_ He calmed down at bit and she sat up staring at him. Sasuke's eyes widen when two ears lifted up from her hair and a tail slithered from her white shirt. "What the hell are you?," Sasuke said studying the girl. She just stared at him, the tip of her tail hitting the bed gently. "You're a cat?," He walked a bit closer, cautiously. The girl got on all fours and crawled off the bed, she stared at Sasuke. Her ears twitched, suddenly she jumped on him. Sasuke fell to the ground with her on top of him. Sasuke groaned as she purred in his ear, he grabbed her by her shoulders. "Get off me-," The girl's brown eyes suddenly turned blood red and Sasuke felt his body pulsate before he froze. _'I can't move…' _He looked up at the girl who slowly leaned down and stuffed her head in his neck and lapped at his pale skin. _'Wh-what is she doing?' _She suddenly opened her mouth and bit down on his neck. Sasuke winced and shouted in pain. He felt his body again and he pushed her off him. She rolled away and looked up at him. Sasuke held his neck where she bit him expecting to see blood, he didn't, not one drop. He turned to the girl who was now smiling innocently. _'What the hell is going on,' _Sasuke heard the sound of a stomach growling, he turned to her and she made a sad face at her stomach and patted it.

Sasuke walked over to his table where she sat in a chair. He hovered a glass bottle of milk over her hands. She looked a it before taking it from him. "What's your name?," He asked as she began licking the milk bottle. Sasuke sighed and took it from her and pulled the top off. He put it back on the table and she picked it up once more putting her tongue were the cap was and drank it. "My name is Sasuke," He said to her pointing at himself. She looked up at him and took the milk bottle from her mouth. "…Sas..uke? Sasuke?," He nodded pointed at her. "What's your name?,"

"Yuri, Yuri, Yuri," She said pointing at herself. Her voice was soft and timid. She looked back at her bottle of milk. She purred a bit before picking it up and started drinking it making a mess.

"Where did you come from?," Sasuke asked. She glanced at him with a confusing look. "I guess you can't speak a lot," Sasuke watched her before noticing her wrist were completely free of bruises'. He frowned a bit_. 'It must have healed itself like the other wounds' _Yuri looked up at Sasuke. "Ahh, You made a mess," Sasuke groaned. Yuri smiled at him, there was milk all over her face and clothes. Sasuke grabbed a towel from his kitchen sink and began wiping her face gently. Yuri began licking his fingers as he wiped off the milk stains. Sasuke sighed and stood up. "It's no use I guess I'll have to give you a bath," Yuri looked at him and just blinked.

Yuri sat in the bathwater, stalking a bar of soap the happened to be floating past her. She hissed before jumping at it and splashing water everywhere.

Sasuke turned to the door of the bath. "What is she doing in there?," He said pulling his blue big collared shirt on. Sasuke knocked on the door and the noises stopped. Yuri ran out of the bath, mewing loudly wiping her eyes with her wet hands. " What?! What is it?!," Sasuke asked. He noticed there were bubbles near her eyes. Sasuke sighed and walked her back into the bathroom to wash her eyes out. "The soap is for cleaning, don't put it in your eyes, it stings," He told her as he cleaned her face. She calmed down as the stinging began to stop. She opened her eyes and looked at Sasuke with another innocent smile. Sasuke stared at her face, he moved back when he realized she was naked. He grabbed a towel and wrapped her around it, his face a small hint of red.

Sasuke gave her a plain white t-shirt and shorts. "I'm leaving, I'll be back later," He told her as she followed him to the door. Yuri made a whimpering sound. Sasuke turned to her and sighed. He walked over to the TV and turned it on the noise got her attention and she sat on Sasuke's bed watching it. "Here watch this and I'll be back around lunch okay," She just kept watching it. As her tail began to move back and forth. The door closed and Sasuke took out his key to lock it.

Sasuke approached Sakura and Naruto at a red bridge. "Sasuke, Good Morning," Sakura said. "Your late," Naruto said. "…I had something to do, Where's Kakashi?,"

"He isn't here yet," Sakura said."We've got another boring mission today," Naruto said. "How do you know?," Sakura asked. "I can tell, that's all we've gotten lately,"

"There's nothing important to be taken care of," Sasuke said he touched his neck where Yuri had bitten, when he looked into the mirror this morning there wasn't a mark but she had bitten him. _'I have to find out where she came from,'_

Later that night, Yuri watched the scene. "Here you are darling, I made you lunch," The woman said kissing her husband. She had made him lunch and took it to where he was. Yuri watched the man's expression as he looked happy. The later scene is the woman welcoming her husband home with a kiss and smiling at him. Yuri hadn't moved from her spot as she watched the TV. Her ear twitched and the a sound was heard, the door opened and Sasuke walked in with a bag. Sasuke glanced at the TV and watched the romantic drama, he turned it off. Yuri turned to him she began to smile at him and got off the bed. Sasuke put the bag on the dresser and began pulling out a bunch of food and a some clothes that were folded up. "Welcome home,"

Surprised Sasuke turned to her. He felt himself smile a little. Yuri's eyes widened and she smiled back. "Here," He grabbed a can and opened it by the notch. He handed her a can of tuna. Yuri leaned her head down and sniffed it before taking the small can. She grabbed the fish from it and put it in her mouth. Sasuke saw her tail move. "You like it?," She kept eating it and he took that as a yes. "Put this on," Sasuke held out a small plain white dress with a pretty big lily at the bottom. Yuri stared at it. Sasuke took the can from her. Yuri instantly reach up for it but Sasuke put it out of arms reach. "Hold on," He said putting it down on his dresser and grabbed the bottom on her shirt and he froze. _'What am I doing…,' _he thought and let it go. Sasuke sighed "Put this on," She took it and she took off her pants and pulled off her shirt. Sasuke quickly turned around, Yuri gave him a confused look before she pulled her head through the hole and popped her head out. Sasuke turned around when she make a noise and he helped her adjust it. "Looks like it fits,"

Yuri looked at the mirror and she gave Sasuke the biggest smile. He smiled at her and touched her head. Yuri blushed and Sasuke took his hand away. "Here," He gave her the can and she just stared at him. "It looks good, at least it'll hide your tail," Yuri grabbed another fish and put it in her mouth as Sasuke put the rest of the cans and clothes away. Sasuke grabbed a two hats from his closet. He put on the white knit one. It covered her ears perfectly. Yuri shook her head and the hat flew off. "What? You can't go out unless you have this hat on," He said, as if understanding Sasuke picked up the hat and put it on his dresser. Yuri whimpered and her ears dropped, she held the part of the dress where her lower region was. "Saaasuke!," Sasuke blushed and grabbed her. "Darn it! I'm getting real tired of this!," He shouted.

After eating Sasuke took the can and threw it away, he turned to Yuri who was sleeping silently. Sasuke smiled as she balled herself up on the bed.

The next morning, Yuri sat up, the blanket fell off her. She looked around the house, Sasuke was nowhere to be found. Yuri saw that the TV was on. It clicked inside her head that he must have left again. She walked over to the dresser and grabbed the hat and put it on. She walked over to the kitchen and found milk and a can of open tuna. Yuri grabbed the can and milk.

Sasuke walked ahead of his team as they were on their way back from another small mission. "Say Sakura," Naruto whispered. "Yeah? I saw the most strangest thing yesterday,"

"What?," She asked. "Sasuke…Was buying a dress," Sakura stopped and quickly punched him. "Stop making up lies," She shouted. "Ow! I wasn't…I'm telling you, I saw Sasuke do it," He said. Sasuke turned around. "If you've got something to say then say it to my face," Naruto walked forward and pointed at him. "I saw you buy a dress at a woman's clothing store yesterday," Sasuke felt the corner of his mouth twitch. "Naruto! Shut up," Sakura shouted about to punch him. Kakashi looked up from his book. "Hm? Sasuke there's someone behind you," Kakashi said, they all looked behind him. Sasuke's eyes widen as Yuri stood behind him with an emotionless face. It quickly turned into a smile as she held out the milk and tuna she picked up. "Here you are darling, I made you lunch," They all froze. Sasuke's face flushed. "Sa-Sasuke who's that?," Sakura asked.

"Yuri! What are you doing he-," Yuri had pressed her lips against Sasuke's. "She's kissing Sasuke!," Sakura shouted. Sasuke stepped back and held his lips. "What are you doing here Yuri?," Sasuke asked his face still red. She smiled at him, still holding the lunch she brought him. "Sasuke," She smiled. Sasuke groaned. "You weren't supposed to leave the house….,"

"Sasuke, Sasuke," She said his name a few times, still smiling. "Sasuke, who is this girl?," Naruto asked. _'Dammit,' _

Yuri drunk her milk as she sat in the shade under a tree. Kakashi leaned against the tree watching her. "We don't know where she came from, it's dangerous," He said. Sasuke looked up at him. "I already knew that but…," Sasuke watched Yuri as she stopped drinking the milk to sneeze.

"She fell from the sky?," Sakura asked. "Yeah, I found her when I was out,"

"She's a cat?," Naruto asked. "Yeah," Naruto walked over to her and pulled off her hat. Yuri's ear popped up and twitched. "Naruto!," Sasuke groaned and walked over to Yuri, and put her hat back on. "That's so strange,"

"I know, I just need to out where she came from so I can take her back," Yuri walked over to Sasuke. "Sasuke!," She stood next to him and smiled. "The only problem I see is that Yuri's become quite attached to you Sasuke," He pointed out. Sasuke touched her head. "I don't want to throw her out, I'll look for the place she came from,"

Yuri smiled and blushed a little. Sakura walked over to the two and split them up. "Why don't I keep Yuri at my house, until you, you know find the place she came from,"

"Maybe," Sasuke said. Yuri frowned. "No!," Sasuke to frowned and looked at her. "Yuri…,"

"No, Yuri stays with Master,"

"Master?!," Naruto and Kakashi nearly felt their nose bleed. "It's not like that!," Sasuke told them. "Yuri don't call me that, Sasuke's fine,"

"Yuri stays with Sasuke," She repeated. Sasuke just put the palm on his forehead. "There's no helping it," Yuri smiled at him and giggled.

That night, Sasuke came out of the bathroom holding a towel in his hands and saw Yuri watching TV. He walked towards it and turned it off. "Hyoo?," She cooed. "No more of that, you've watched it so much your mimicking it," He turned to her with a angry face and twitching eye. She cocked her head to the side. "I'm going to take a shower and get some sleep," He said walking into the bathroom again. Yuri watched him walk away. She put her finger to her chin. "Hyoo,"

Sasuke let the warm water run down his body. _'This is getting exhausting'_ He said to himself running her hand through his raven hair. He suddenly felt hands grab his shoulders. He turned to Yuri smiling at him with, she was naked and pressing her body against his back. Sasuke turned around and grabbed her wrist. "Yuri! Get out and put some clothes on," She just pushed herself forward and kissed him. Taken by surprise Sasuke froze. Yuri pulled away, "Is Sasuke happy?," When he didn't reply Yuri leaned forward and kissed him again. He felt his hand tremble before pushing her back gentle. "Sasuke?," Sasuke grabbed her waist and pressed his lips against hers.

Yuri pulled away and smiled. "Yuri is happy," Sasuke just watched the smiling girl. Sasuke put his hand over his mouth, he cheeks red. Sasuke stepped out of the shower and grabbed his towel that hung from the wall. He pulled Yuri out and covered her with the towel. "Go dry off," She gave him sad look before he walked her out of the bathroom and closed the door.

Yuri slept on the bed silently. Sasuke came out of the bathroom drying his hair. He walked on the opposite side of the bed. He sat down and watch Yuri's chest rise and fall, her tail flipped back and forth and her ears twitched every now and then. Sasuke sat up a bit and watched her ears. Sasuke slowly lifted his hand and gently gripped both twitching ears. Yuri mewed in her sleep. He gentle began massaging them, Yuri smiled and gently moaned. Sasuke froze and he kept going, Yuri moaned again and this time it picked up volume.

'_She's cute,' _Sasuke shook his head and took his hands away, Yuri opened her eyes and turned to Sasuke. Sasuke took his hands away and looked away from her. "Sasuke?,"

Yuri crawled over to him. "Damn it," He muttered under his breathe. Yuri gently grabbed his forearm and leaned on him. "Sasuke?,"

Yuri squeaked when he pushed her away and she fell onto the bed. She looked up to see Sasuke looking down at her with a emotionless face but lustful eyes. He put a knee between her legs and held her arms down gently. Sasuke used a hand to lift her chin up and gently kiss her. Yuri blushed and watched him touch and kiss her with the softest and sweetest touches. He left her lips and began leaving traces of butterfly kisses from her lips to her neck. Sasuke gently sucked on an area for a few seconds before going to the next, he earned a soft moan from Yuri. He then bit down on her neck and she winced in pain, Sasuke sat up and looked into her scarlet cheeks and the rise and fall of her chest picking up pace. His hands let go of her wrist and traveled to the bottom on her shirt. Yuri bit down on her lip when he lift the shirt above her breast, without wasting another second he took her nipple into his mouth and sucked. Yuri flinched and wrapped her arms around his head and moaned loudly. Sasuke grabbed her wrist and put them back on the bed, Yuri struggled against his hold as his suckling became hard and he stopped just to flick his tongue around her nipple, he repeated this over and over. Yuri felt heat between her legs and she tried closing them shut but his knee was still between her legs. Sasuke stopped and began leaving kisses down her stomach and he took a long lick around the waistband on her shorts. "Sa-Sasuke," Yuri moaned and slammed her legs closed. Sasuke just grabbed the waistband and pulled in from her waist and off her legs. Yuri blushed and covered her self with her arms. "Sasuke…,"

"…Are you scare Yuri? Just relax," Sasuke smiled at her and she felt her body slowly beginning to relax on the bed. Sasuke's finger slowly probed her entrance, Yuri felt his hot breathe touching her inner thigh. He moved his fingers in and out and leaned over her womanhood, Yuri arched her back to what she knew was his tongue wetting her lower lips. "Sasuke! Sasuke!," She grabbed the sheets and moaned loudly when another finger pushed inside her entrance. He was slowly spreading apart her wet entrance, Yuri let out another loud moan and threw her head back when Sasuke pulled his fingers out and inserted his tongue instead. Yuri clutched his hair between her legs. She felt her stomach coil and more heat building inside her body. "Sa-Sasuke, Ah, Sasuke," Hearing her call his name this way made him stop all of his actions. Sasuke pulled himself between her legs and gave her long kisses. Sasuke positioned himself and she felt his incredible hot erect touch her entrance. "Relax Yuri, this will hurt for a while," She nodded and he pushed himself inside gently. Yuri dug her claws into his bare back and he winced in pain before moving slowly. "Sasuke! It hurt…!," Sasuke buried himself deep inside and panted. "Relax a bit more Yuri, or I can't move," She nodded and did what she was asked, Yuri felt him lovingly stroke her cheek and kiss it before continuing his movements. The pain began to die down as he kept going. Yuri detached her claws and hugged him. Sasuke kissed her and she kissed him back. "Sasuke felt her breast move against his chest and he slowly sped up. Hearing Yuri moan made him realize she was feeling pleasure now. Sasuke picked u p his pace and Yuri wrapped her legs around his waist. He gave her long and deep thrust. Yuri felt her body becoming weak. She felt pleasure with every thrust and she felt her mind getting dizzy. Yuri's walls clamped down around his manhood and she felt Sasuke speed up more. "Yuri," He moaned, with heavy loud pants. Yuri felt her release and she let out a loud mewl. Sasuke released inside her warm body and fell on her body. Sasuke sat up and kissed her again. "Sasuke? Sasuke is happy?,"

He smiled down at her. "Yeah, I'm happy," Yuri jumped on put him on his back and smiled down at him. "I'll stay by Sasuke forever," She giggled. "What?! Yuri, you can't decide things on your own," He just watched her tail move around behind her. He sighed and smiled. "…I guess it can't be helped," She hugged him and smiled. "Sasuke, again?,"

"Again?!,"

* * *

Sasuke read the script with an angry face. "You expect me to be apart of this?!," He turned to his girlfriend who sat next to him on the park bench, smiling. She had on a turquoise dress and her hair pulled back. "What? You said anything, and besides I spend all night writing this…Please,"

"Yuri…This script is awful and I don't understand it at all," She watched him get up from the bench and throw the script in the trash and slowly inhaled, blowing out fire. "Sasuke! Your burning it!," She ran towards the trashcan but he wrapped his hands around her waist. "Yuri, if you pull another stunt like this, then there will be consequences,"

"but Sasuke!," He pressed his lips against her and pulled away. "Sasuke?," He began walking away. "Are you really angry? Wait Sasuke!," She shouted chasing after him.


End file.
